yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
A Ghostly Problem (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for A Ghostly Problem. At the Castle of Friendship, SpongeBob and the gang were all hanging out and having a fun time as well. Plankton: And that’s when I made a giant robot me! It was insane! I impress myself sometimes. Twilight Sparkle: Well, Plankton, that was… something good for you. (thinking) Sometimes, I don’t understand him. SpongeBob SquarePants: (laughing) That was insane, he even tried to kill us with it, but man, he had us going with it! Best prank I’ve ever seen. Patrick Star: Yeah, even though I still got bruises and a scar, it was worth it! The, the three of them laugh together, while the girls look at them confused and disturbed. SpongeBob SquarePants: If you think that was insane, I have something even more insane! One time, me and Patrick had the ultimate prank to scare all of Bikini Bottom! Patrick Star: What we did is, we accidently sprayed invisible spray on our clothes, and ourselves! So, what we did with this. We pulled our ultimate prank to scare ALL of Bikini Bottom! SpongeBob SquarePants: And they called us “The Bikini Bottom Ghost”, and everyone we’ve pranked including Mr. Krabs got back at us in the nude! Plankton: So, what you two are saying is, you purposely accidentally sprayed yourselves with some can that can turned you invisible and you both pranked everyone in Bikini Bottom and pretended to be ghosts? Patrick Star: Eeyup… (chuckles) I started to sound like Big McIntosh. Plankton: Wow… Now, that is some grade of pranking! I gotta hand it to you guys, I never thought the likes of you both could do something that clever! SpongeBob SquarePants: (chuckled) thanks! What do you think girls? With that said, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie were on the floor laughing their hearts out! Pinkie Pie: (laughing) pretending to be ghost from a spray, that’s hilarious! Rainbow Dash: Totally! That’s too rich! I could’ve thought of that myself! Patrick Star: And it all happened with a mistake we did with spraying our own clothes. And based on what we did, we could’ve thought of something better! Twilight Sparkle: Like what, Patrick? SpongeBob and Patrick looked at each other, then back to Twilight. SpongeBob and Patrick: A Whoopie Cushion. And with that, the five of them came crashing to the floor with laughter for that small prank they pulled at Twilight. Pinkie Pie: You two must've done a craziest prank yet! SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, I was gonna use the Invisible Spray on the bench. That was my original idea. Plankton: Well, I’m glad you did something different than that. Spraying invisible spray on a bench is lame, but good effort though. Then, the rest of the girls were so unimpressed that he lack of common sense they have, especially Twilight. Applejack: Patrick Star, as my honest opinion, that there has got to be by far the most dumbest idea you ever did. Rarity: And obviously the worst. SpongeBob & Patrick: HEY! Plankton: Yeah, don’t be hating on them, something like that is genius! Applejack: Making yourselves as ghosts for a prank like that is just ridiculous. Plankton: Oh, I get it, you all don’t have a sense of humor! I would have done it. Pinkie Pie: I never lost my sense of humor, but saying something mean like that is just dumb and worst, I call it “dumborst”. Plankton: Pinkie, stop making up words that you don’t even know, it will make you more dumb, besides I wasn’t talking to you or Rainbow, I was talking to your friends, you’re good. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, how come you girls don’t like that, making themselves as real ghosts for scaring? That’s awesome! SpongeBob SquarePants: See? Even Rainbow likes our idea! And I agree, you girls really need to find a sense of humor once and awhile. (looks at Twilight) Especially you, Twilight. Because no offense, you’re kinda boring. Twilight Sparkle: It’s rude to insult others for something small, SpongeBob! And I do have a sense of humor, I just think that was childish and immature. And I’m not boring… She glared at SpongeBob with anger in her eyes with her horn working magic, this made SpongeBob scared of her. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay! I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I take it back! Twilight Sparkle: That’s better, at least you’re understanding the meaning jokes. SpongeBob SquarePants: (sighed with relief) You scare me sometimes, you know that? Later that night, SpongeBob was just spending the night in the castle as he’s ready to head to bed. SpongeBob SquarePants: Am… I really that bad with jokes? (scoffs) Nah! I’m funny, Twilight doesn’t know what she’s talking about and for somepony that smart, she sure has a short-temper like Plankton. Well… I’m sure it will work out tomorrow time for bed! When he’s about to lay down in his bed, he heard a slight growl in his stomach. SpongeBob SquarePants: I’m getting hungry. I wonder if Twilight has something in the fridge to eat. Just when he’s about to head downstairs to get a late night snack, he heard a strange noise. SpongeBob SquarePants: Huh? What was that?! Who’s there? Hello? Just as he looked around, and with one second, he got caught by Spike with Starlight and Sunset by surprise. SpongeBob SquarePants: (screamed) Spike, Starlight and Sunset: (screaming) SpongeBob SquarePants: Guys? What are you three doing? Starlight Glimmer: We were about to head to our rooms, what are you doing? SpongeBob SquarePants: I was getting a late night snack, sorry that I’m still getting used to this place due to it being so large. Spike: That's okay, SpongeBob. Sunset Shimmer: I was just going to check on you anyway, SpongeBob, are you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost. SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah, Sunset, I’m fine. You three just surprised me, that’s all. Starlight Glimmer: Okay, you seemed a little tensed. We'll give you some space. SpongeBob SquarePants: Look, Starlight, I’m okay really. No offense, but I don’t like how you two are being overprotective sometimes, you all just scare me with me noticing it. Sorry about this whole mess we’re in, I’ll see you three in the morning. Spike: You too, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: Uhh… Where’s the kitchen again? Spike: It’s down the hall, make a right and you’ll be there. SpongeBob SquarePants: Of course. (chuckled) Night! From atop of the halls, there appear little yellow glowing light staring at SpongeBob walking by. The next morning, Twilight was checking her "To Do" list for her agenda. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, what's the first thing on the agenda? Spike: (shows Twilight the list) Here you are, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Oh yes, time to correct the test from last week, and discussing about today’s lecture in class. Outside in his room, SpongeBob was walking by studying his notebook for his lecture. While he was still at it, he heard a voice nearby. SpongeBob SquarePants: Huh? What was that? He thought he heard a ghost, but Twilight was just about ready for class when he heard him coming. Twilight Sparkle: SpongeBob? Soon, she had to go check on him. Twilight Sparkle: SpongeBob, What's going on? SpongeBob SquarePants: (screamed) Oh, Twilight, I have no idea it was you, I thought I saw a ghost in the halls or something! I don’t know why, but something scared me! Twilight Sparkle: Oh, SpongeBob. There's no such thing a ghosts, you're just getting something in your head. SpongeBob SquarePants: But what if there is, Twilight. It could haunt anywhere soon. Spike: Hmm... I don't get what's up with SpongeBob. Twilight Sparkle: Me either, Spike. I'm getting a little worried. SpongeBob SquarePants: (thinking) This doesn’t make any sense, this never happens to me before. Why am I thinking I’m seeing ghosts around? Later that night in Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob had trouble sleeping. SpongeBob SquarePants: Ugh… Thank Neptune the day is finally over! All day, I keep seeing ghost around in my mind! Do you have many time I screamed and ran away, Gary? Gary the Snail: (meows) SpongeBob SquarePants: 6 times! And no ponies is gonna think I lost it! Gary the Snail: (meows) SpongeBob SquarePants: No thanks, Gary. Maybe if I get some rest, this whole will all blow over. And besides, tomorrow’s a new day. So, we went to his bed and started struggling in his sleep. He was sweating all over and keep tossing and turning to the sides. Inside his mind, he was starting to think he’s seeing a ghost. SpongeBob SquarePants: Where... am I? The Ghost: What’s the matter? Scared to see something that not real? SpongeBob SquarePants: Who said that? Ghost (1): You dumb dolt, don’t you realize what’s happening in your mind right now? Ghost (2): Yeah, we’re the ones that’s inside your mind and made you see things. SpongeBob SquarePants: So… the ones that I saw while I’m awake, that was you two? Ghost (1): Yep! We’ve going around to scare other ponies mind with the fear of ghost and other nightmares! Ghost (2): Yeah! And don’t even think you’re off the hook! Once we’re inside a body, we can quit anytime. And we really like you, so, we’re gonna mess you up with nightmares until you drop! SpongeBob SquarePants: (screams) Oh no! You can’t just go torture bodies and scare ponies just for kicks! That’s not right! Get out of my body, You spirits! Ghost (1): How about no?! Just then, a glowing light started to appear in front of him which decentagrated the two ghosts completely. SpongeBob SquarePants: (gasped) What the Barnacle is happening!? From that light, out come Princess Luna, SpongeBob was awkwardly surprised. SpongeBob SquarePants: Holy Neptune! It’s Princess Luna! (grovels as she bows) Your Majesty, I worship your appearance! (kisses her fore hooves) Princess Luna: There is no need for your loyalties, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: Sorry, I get emotional with royalties. Princess Luna: Now then, I'm going to ask you to come with me. SpongeBob SquarePants: What? Why? Where are we going? Princess Luna: To visit your past and to overcome your fear. So, Luna took SpongeBob to the past. Soon, they've reached SpongeBob's childhood. SpongeBob SquarePants: What the, where are we? Princess Luna: You will see when we get there. Just as they arrived, SpongeBob couldn't believe his eyes. Princess Luna: Notice anything familiar to you, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: (gasps) Yeah, I know who that is, that's me! I was in kindergarten back then during camp. Princess Luna: That's correct, you enjoyed camping back then. SpongeBob SquarePants: I sure do, I had the best times back in my old summer camp. The Camp Counselor: Okay, Kids. Do we have a volunteer who will tell us a ghost story? Then, one of the kids volunteered and told them the ghost story. SpongeBob SquarePants: (starting to remember) I think I remember, there was the time of when I was scared of scary stories. Princess Luna: Can you remember anything else? SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, Mr. Krabs told me a scary story about the Flying Dutchman one time back in Halloween. And I hated it! Princess Luna: Really, tell me more about your problem. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, first off, I’m getting sick and tired of being as a joke to be scared at and being named at, people always call me SpongeBob ScaredyPants! I always have this problem in every Halloween. Princess Luna: We all have fears, SpongeBob, even I do. SpongeBob SquarePants: Really, Princess Luna? Since when? Princess Luna: Well, I'll show it to you. I was afraid of ghosts ever since I was a baby foal. SpongeBob SquarePants: Really? Since when did it happen? Princess Luna: It's true. Then, Luna took SpongeBob to her filly-hood. As they reached Luna's filly-hood, SpongeBob was puzzled. Baby Luna: (sleeping) SpongeBob SquarePants: Hold on, is that you? Princess Luna: Yes, SpongeBob. This is when I was a baby filly. Suddenly, Baby Luna woke up crying. Baby Luna: (crying) Teen Celestia: Huh? What's the matter, Baby sister? Are you having a nightmare again? Baby Luna: (calms down and hugged her big sister) Teen Celestia: Aww. SpongeBob SquarePants: And that’s Celestia as a teenager? I don’t understand, why are you showing me all these clips, Princess Luna? What’s going on? Princess Luna: The past I was showing you was from a long time ago. You see, SpongeBob. Everyone has fears, even in their dreams and somepony like the princess of the night even has nightmares. But you can't just let anything from the past get the best of you. Sometimes, it takes a small amount of courage to overcome fear. Do you understand? SpongeBob SquarePants: I understand now, Princess Luna. That’s why I always listen to Twilight and myself for all my days, she knows I can do great things and I do too. I just hate the thought of giving up on something so little, Twilight’s like a big sister to me compared to Spike and Gallus being like brothers to me. While I think of all of my friends are like my family, and… that’s all I need and nothing else! Princess Luna: Now, you know how I felt during my infancy. Teen Celestia: (kisses her baby sister's cheek) Sweet dreams, Baby sister. Baby Luna: (sleeping heavenly) Soon, she returned him back to his own dream. Princess Luna: So you see, SpongeBob. As long as you dream heavenly, you can do anything. SpongeBob SquarePants: You're right, Princess Luna, thanks for everything. Wait, what about those ghosts in my mind, what did you do to them? Princess Luna: They’re just troubled thoughts in your mind, SpongeBob, nothing can haunt you any longer now that you’ve learned to conquer your own fear by being brave. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey, Princess Luna, before you go, there’s one more thing I should give you. Princess Luna: And what’s that? With that, he dashed to Luna giving her a hug with everything she did to help him. SpongeBob SquarePants: Thank you so much again… (sniffed) Princess Luna: (comforting him) It’s alright, SpongeBob, let it out. After that, Princess Luna returns to Canterlot as SpongeBob sleeps peacefully. The very next morning in the School of Friendship, SpongeBob came just in time to see Twilight. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi, Twilight. How's everything today? Twilight Sparkle: Are you feeling alright, SpongeBob? You're acting different somehow. SpongeBob SquarePants: Yep, I'm doing much better after a goodnight's rest. Twilight Sparkle: That's good, SpongeBob. My friends and I could use some help making sure our students study. Would you like to join us? SpongeBob SquarePants: Sure, Twilight. But can I give you something? Twilight Sparkle: Like what? With that questioned, SpongeBob rushed to Twilight to gave her a hug while the girls are looking at her. SpongeBob SquarePants: You’re the best, Twilight, you’re like a big sister to me. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, thanks, SpongeBob! That’s a really nice thing to say. And so, he happily joined Twilight and her friends watch their students do their studies. The End Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225